Joe Germanotta
Joseph Anthony "Joe" Germanotta Jr. (born August 9, 1957) is Stefani and Natali's dad. He's married to Cynthia Germanotta since 1983. Little bio Joseph was born -in Elizabeth, New Jersey- to Joseph Anthony Germanotta (died on September 25, 2010) and Angelina "Angie" Germanotta (née Calderone). He had a sister called Joanne, who died on December 18, 1974, of lupus; that's why he decided to found his own restaurant in her honor, the Joanne Trattoria. He's a graduate of The School of Hospitality Business, an industry-specific school within the Eli Broad College of Business at Michigan State University. He sits on the board of directors for Lady Gaga’s charitable organization, Born This Way Foundation. He worked as an Internet entrepreneur, starting and ultimately owning a company that installs WiFi in hotel chains. His family tree Trivia * He was 31 years when Gaga was born. * He inspired the songs such as "Speechless" from The Fame Monster, and "Million Reasons" from Joanne. * He's the owner of Joanne Trattoria. * He's the owner of Guest WiFi. * He's the owner of Haus of Gaga Publishing, Inc. * He gave Gaga the nickname "Loopy" when she was little and still calls her that today. * Gaga thanked him in the credits of the booklet for The Fame Monster. * Gaga tattooed "Dad" written in a heart on her left shoulder. Other Table Childhood Piano 002.jpg Normal 004.jpg Lady Gaga leaving Cecconi's restaurant 001.jpg|(Dec 6, 2009) 00642.jpg|(2009) 00409.jpg Germanotta Pics (4).jpg Joe-Germanotta-s-new-twitter-dp-lady-gaga-31601755-500-375.jpg|(2010) 0-0-10 Terry Richardson 025.jpg|(2010) 1-31-10 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg|(Jan 31, 2010) 8-6-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(Aug 6, 2010) 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(Sep 12, 2010) 2-11-11 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|(Feb 11, 2011) 2-11-11 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 2-11-11 Terry Richardson 006.jpg normal_037.jpg|(Feb 13, 2011) 6-6-11 After Show Party 001.jpg|(Jun 6, 2011) 00605.jpg|(Feb 12, 2012) normal_124.jpg 7-23-12 Little Monster 001.jpg|(Jul 23, 2012) 10-3-12 Arriving at Hotel in Nice 002.jpg|(Oct 3, 2012) 12-15-12 Terry Richardson 007.jpg|(Dec 15, 2012) 8-19-13 Leaving Times Square 001.jpg|(Aug 19, 2013) 8-25-13 MTV VMA's Arrival 008.jpg|(Aug 25, 2013) 9-2-13 Leaving Boujis Club 002.jpg|(Sep 2, 2013) 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 006.jpg|(Nov 3, 2013) 11-12-13 With fans in NYC 003.jpg|(Nov 12, 2013) 11-27-13 Twitter 001.jpg|(Nov 27, 2013) 11-30-13 Out and about in Tokyo 001.jpg|(Nov 30, 2013) 2-17-14 Returning at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Feb 17, 2014) 3-21-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) 3-31-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 016.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) 4-1-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) 5-23-14 At Natali's Graduation in NYC 004.jpg|(May 23, 2014) 7-28-14 At ''Cheek to Cheek Live! - Press Room in NYC 004.jpg|(Jul 28, 2014) 11-29-14 At a Supermarket in Malibu 001.JPG|(Nov 29, 2014) 12-30-14 At Cosmopolitan Casino in Las Vegas 001.jpg|(Dec 30, 2014) 5-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 5, 2015) 6-23-15 SixtyFive Bar 001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) 10-19-15 Inside at Cipriani in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) 12-2-15 Backstage at FS100 Grammy Concert in Las Vegas 002.jpg|(Dec 2, 2015) 7-25-16 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 24, 2016) 8-17-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 17, 2016) 8-27-16 Out and about in Malibu 001.JPG|(Aug 28, 2016) 6-10-17 Leaving Giorgio Baldi Restaurant in LA 001.jpg|(Jun 10, 2017) 1-18-18 Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 002.jpg|(Jan 18, 2018) 1-28-18 Audience at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 002.jpg|Grammy Awards (Jan 28, 2018) 1-28-18 Backstage at 60th Annual Grammy Awards at Madison Square Garden in NYC 002.jpg 2-2-20 At a rented house in Miami 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2020) Links *LittleMonsters *Twitter Category:Germanotta Category:Haus Members